


Good Things Come To Those Who Wait

by realityisoverrated



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Olicity Valentine's Day Smut-A-Thon 2017, Smut, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:51:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9745244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityisoverrated/pseuds/realityisoverrated
Summary: Oliver's romantic plans for Valentine's Day were upended by the reappearance of Cupid. When Oliver and Felicity return home, they pick up where they'd left off.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is set sometime after Season 5. Olicity is back together. That's all you need to know
> 
> Prompt: "You like that, don't you."

The elevator rose slowly to the twentieth floor of their apartment and Felicity feared she’d be asleep before they arrived. She was wrapped around Oliver with her head resting on the center of his back. All Felicity could think about was falling onto their bed and snuggling into Oliver’s side as she went to sleep. She was weighing the merits of going to bed before removing her makeup, her clothing or brushing her teeth. She knew she’d regret it in the morning, but she was too tired to care – it was a future Felicity problem. The elevator chimed and she shuffled behind Oliver until they reached their front door. She leaned against the door jam and patiently waited for Oliver to unlock the door. It had been forty-eight hours since they’d last been home. Carrie Cutter had managed to escape police custody during a court appearance and wreaked havoc on Star City for two days before Team Arrow was able to stop her.

Oliver stepped aside and Felicity entered their apartment. Without turning on a light, they made their way to the stairs. Felicity stepped on something slippery and she grabbed hold of Oliver’s arm, “I just stepped on something squishy.”

“Hold on,” Oliver instructed as he stepped away from her, “don’t move.”

The overhead light clicked on and Felicity blinked in confusion. Their apartment was not the apartment she remembered leaving two days earlier. She turned slowly on the spot she stood. The floor of the apartment was traversed by paths created by rose petals. A large bouquet of roses stood on their dining room table. She looked at Oliver who seemed almost as confused as she did? “Do you think Carrie boobytrapped everything?”

Oliver shook his head, “This wasn’t Cutter.” He smiled wistfully at her, “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

Felicity smacked her hand against her forehead and whispered, “Cupid, stupid. How could I forget it was Valentine’s Day?” Carrie Cutter had begun her crime spree on Valentine’s Day and all thoughts of romance had fled Felicity’s head.

“Me too,” Oliver dropped his keys on the kitchen counter. “I snuck away from the office two days ago, so I could surprise you when you came home.” He spread his arms wide and dryly said, “Surprise.”

“Thank you. This looks nice,” she said with a tired smile. “I would’ve been swept off my feet by your surprisingly romantic ways.”

“It’s our first Valentine’s Day together, I wanted it to be special,” he said shyly.

She grinned, “Crazy Carrie saw to that.”

Oliver laughed as he wrapped his arms around Felicity. He lowered his forehead to hers, “Not that kind of special."

“It’s not too late. Romance me, Mr. Queen. What did you have planned?” she brushed her lips against his.

“Champagne. Chocolate. A soufflé. Bubble bath,” he punctuated each item with a kiss.

“That sounds like it would’ve been lovely,” Felicity sighed as she imagined the romantic evening Oliver had planned for them. “Oh, I bought lingerie,” she suddenly remembered.

Oliver raised an eyebrow and huskily asked, “You did?”

“Yeah, it’s a red and black bustier with sheer panels here,” Felicity stepped back and gestured around her breasts, “and here,” she pointed to her sides.

“Felicity?” Oliver cleared his throat. “How about that bubble bath?”

“I think if you put me in a warm tub, I’ll fall asleep and drown,” she said only half joking.

“We can’t have that.” Oliver swept her into his arms in a bridal carry, “A shower it is.”

Oliver followed the trail of rose petals up the stairs, through their bedroom and into the bathroom. The tub had been surrounded by candles, waiting to be lit. Two champagne flutes rested on the side of the tub, waiting for champagne that was probably in the fridge waiting to be opened.

Felicity’s eyes glistened with unshed tears at the effort Oliver had put in. “It’s beautiful,” she stroked his cheek, “thank you.”

“I’m sorry, you deserved this for your Valentine’s Day, not chasing down leads to find Cutter,” he said guiltily as he set her on her feet.

“I was with you. That’s all I need,” Felicity promised.

Oliver removed her glasses and placed them on the sink. He undid her ponytail and ran his fingers through her soft hair. She moaned with pleasure as his fingers massaged her head. “You like that, don’t you?” he asked.

“Yes,” she sighed as she pulled on his shirt.

Oliver lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her softly. It was tender and gentle as he gave her the opportunity to decide if their night was going to include lovemaking or fuzzy pajamas. As tired as she was, she wanted Oliver more. Felicity parted her lips and Oliver’s tongue licked inside.

Felicity pushed against his chest, “Shower.” It had been two days since they’d bathed and she felt dirty, just not the good kind of dirty. “Strip.”

Oliver smirked, but complied with her request. He pulled his shirt over his head and turned his attention to turning on the shower. It didn’t take long for Felicity to get naked and she stepped under the hot spray of the shower. The hot water running over her head was invigorating and she could feel her desire warming her from within. She grabbed her shampoo and sped through her shower routine - the faster she got clean, the quicker they could get back to getting the good kind of dirty. Felicity snorted a short laugh and then covered her mouth. Sleep deprivation was addling her brain.

“What?” Oliver asked as rinsed the shampoo from his hair.

“I’m really glad you can’t read my mind. I have the least dirty dirty thoughts,” she giggled.

Oliver smiled and pulled her close, “I love your mind and all of its dirty thoughts.”

“Yeah? Which dirty thoughts?” her soapy hand circled his length and he thrust gently into her hand.

“That’s a pretty good one,” he smiled.

“How about this one?” she grinned as she circled two fingers around his balls and tugged on them as her other hand pumped his length.

Oliver’s head fell backwards, “I like that one too.”

Felicity’s tongue swirled around his nipple before capturing it between her teeth and pulling on it. Oliver hissed and looked at her with eyes blown with lust. She raised her eyebrows in silent challenge.

Oliver lifted her straight into the air and rested her back against the cold tile, causing her back to arch. She hooked her heels behind his back and pulled him against her. He captured her mouth in a hungry kiss as his hands massaged her breasts. Felicity reached between them, desperate to have Oliver inside her, but he shifted his hips out of reach. She groaned her frustration against his mouth and he pulled away with a smile, “We’re not done playing.”

Oliver turned off the shower with Felicity still in his arms. He set her down on the fluffy bath rug and grabbed a large towel. He wrapped the towel around her and began to gently dry her. He lowered himself to his knees and pressed kisses to her belly as he ran the towel up and down her legs. His lips traveled to her hip and trailed kisses across her pelvis to her opposite hip.

Felicity ran her fingers through Oliver’s hair, encouraging him to kiss her where she wanted him most. He allowed her to guide his head and his tongue darted out and traced her slit. “Oliver,” she sighed when he parted her folds with his thumbs and his tongue swirled around her clit. Felicity let out a moan and Oliver suddenly stopped.

He took hold of her hips and spun her around to face the mirror over their vanity. Oliver placed her hands on the edge of the counter, requiring her to bend forward. “I want you to watch how gorgeous you are when you cum for me,” he said before his tongue buried itself inside her sex.

Felicity watched Oliver eat her out in the mirror. His attention was solely focused on devouring her pussy. She had never watched herself like this before and the sight of Oliver between her legs made her core clench. Oliver sucked on her lower lips and his tongue darted in and out of her. She could feel an orgasm building, but she wasn’t getting enough to send her over the edge. “More,” she pleaded. Oliver began to fuck her with two fingers as his tongue flicked against her clit. Every thrust of his fingers rubbed against the soft spongy spot that made her dizzy with pleasure. A low keening sound reverberated through her chest as she lost the ability to speak. Her orgasm was coiling tighter and she began to ride Oliver’s fingers. His lips wrapped around her clit and he sucked hard. She was mesmerized by her reflection in the mirror and watched as she fell apart. Her pleasure narrowed to a single point before exploding outward and radiating throughout her whole body. Oliver’s fingers stopped thrusting, but he pressed against her engorged g-spot as he continued to pulse his lips around her clit. Felicity’s whole body shook as her orgasm rolled through her and Oliver drew out her pleasure. Her head fell forward as her body began to come down.

Oliver’s arms banded around her and he kissed a trail up her spine. He crossed an arm across her chest and lifted her upright. His free hand tilted her head towards him and he kissed her. Felicity allowed her weight to fall against him as she sucked herself from his tongue. Oliver broke their kiss and returned her hands to the counter. He used his knees to push her legs further apart. He kissed her shoulder, “Eyes on the mirror.”

Felicity found his eyes in the mirror and he lined his cock up with her sex. “I love you,” he said with a smile dancing across his lips.

She smiled in return, “I love you.”

Oliver pushed slowly inside. When his pelvis was flush with her ass, he took a firm grip of her hips. He winked at her in the mirror, causing her to laugh. He stood still as he slowly pushed and pulled on Felicity’s hips to guide her to fuck herself on his cock. “You’re gorgeous,” he told her as he watched her in the mirror, “and you feel so good.”

Felicity moaned and Oliver’s self-control shattered. He pulled Felicity’s hips back until his cock was buried inside her and he began to snap his hips as he thrust inside of her. One of his hands moved between her legs and he began to roll her clit between his fingers. She braced her arms against the counter so she could push back against him. Her head fell forward.

“Eyes on me,” he growled.

She lifted her head and found his eyes again in the mirror. Another orgasm was building towards a crescendo. She could tell from the look on Oliver’s face that he was close too. “Don’t stop,” she begged. “I’m almost there.” Oliver’s fingers changed to rubbing tight circles against her clit. “Don’t stop. Don’t stop,” she demanded as she chased her pleasure. Oliver’s fingers sped up and she let out a cry as she found her release.

Oliver pulled out, pumped his cock three times and came on Felicity’s back in thick white ropes. He lowered his head to rest between her shoulder blades as they both caught their breath.

He kissed the base of her neck before he stood up. He ran a washcloth under warm water and then wiped his cum from her back.

“That was new,” she turned to face him.

A look of worry flashed across his face, “Was that okay?”

Felicity placed her hand over his heart and tilted her head back, “I liked it.”

Oliver leaned forward and sucked on her lower lip before kissing her. Felicity’s hands caressed his back and shoulders as they kissed. Oliver took her hand and gentled their kiss, “Let’s go to bed.”

Felicity followed Oliver into their bedroom and climbed into bed when he folded back the covers. She waited for Oliver to settle on his back and lift his arm before she snuggled into his side.

He kissed the top of her head, “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

Felicity fought a yawn and mumbled, “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

She was drifting to sleep and remembered something. “Oliver?”

“Yeah?” he said through a yawn.

“You’re still going to make me that soufflé?” she asked. “I’ll say, yes, to a soufflé.”

His hand stilled from where it rubbed her back, “How about this weekend? I’ll try again.”

Felicity kissed his chest, “This weekend sounds perfect for a soufflé and my new lingerie.”

“This weekend,” Oliver said with certainty.

Thoughts of another soufflé in Ivy Town and a blue velvet box Oliver still kept in his sock drawer helped lull her to sleep. It was time for her ring to be back on her finger where it belonged.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Comments and kudos are always appreciated.
> 
> For those of you who follow my Infinite Love Series, I will be back on Saturday with another installment, The Interim CEO.


End file.
